Moonlight Magic
by SapphireSun789
Summary: Atsumi left her home and found a journal. It was her deceased mother's.


**A_/N: Hi Fan Fiction Lovers! Me and my friend, aniDrama-chan are working on this story and we're just beginners. We thought of this idea for a while now and we found this wonderful website! Anyways, you some know ani, and I know you LOVE her stories xD so now we are creating our own fiction! No haiders please :| ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Moonlight Magic**

**Chapter one **

** The Lost Twins**

_"Mom?! Dad!? Where are you!"_

_"Atsumi!_

_"Mom!? Dad!?"_

_ "Atsumi!"_

_"Mom?!_ _Dad!?__ Where are you!?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Mom..? Dad..?"_

_ "F-Fin-d-d h-her..."_

_ "Ring..Ring..Ring"_

* * *

I woke up, only to find myself panting.

I've been having the same dream ever since I ran away from home.

I had everything I wanted but respect. That's why I left.

I've been exploring the world for a while now.

The thing that was strange to me was that, before I left home, I found a journal in my personal library.

It was my deceased mother's.

I opened it up, only to find maps. Pages and pages of maps.

I decided to go to those places when I ran away.

Now, I'm somewhere in the forest. That's what map 78 says.

I followed the map's instructions, I went up and up, turned left, up, right, right, left, up.

Once I finished that, I should be at the right place.

I looked down at the map. I noticed something, nearby the X it says, "Emiko."

"Emiko...?" I whispered quietly in the lonely forest.

I just ignored it and looked up.

After a while, I was where it told me too. There was nothing. Strange.

I looked around, when it got dark, I lied my head down on a tree. I felt something for a moment and thought it was the wind.

I then heard cracking noises.

While looking around, I heard the wind.

I stay frozen for a minute. I turn my head slowly and see a city in front of me.

I stare in awe.

My eyes widen as I look at the beautiful city. I blinked and stood up.

Slowly, I walked closer...closer. I reach my hand out ready to enter.

I blink once again in amazement.

As I slowly walk in, it got...sunnier?

I turn my head left then right looking at the view of the city.

I see a sign. 'Welcome to Moonlight City" it said.

There were millions of people surrounding me.

Without looking I bumped into a hooded girl.

"S-Sorry..." I said while fixing my black and blue headphones.

No reply. I got up and looked as she walked away.

**Hooded girl's P.O.V**

'A-Atsumi... So she's back... It seems like she lost her memories though...' I thought.

I ran and ran until I saw a palace in the center of the city. I walked in.

"Mayumi!" I looked up and heard a voice. I took of my hood and bowed down.

"Yes sir." I replied looking up again.

"Did you finish your mission?"

"Yes. I just saw Emiko earlier."

"Good. Anything else?"

"A-Atsumi."

I looked at him as he stared in shock. He regained posture.

"Bring her here. As fast as you can."

"Y-Yes sir."

I bow down to him and went outside to my house.

"The Phoenix Twins are back..." I mumbled to myself in my empty home.

**Atsumi's P.O.V**

I can't help but think I met her before. This city looks familiar as well.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of the topic.

I looked around for a place to stay.

Unfortunately, you can't leave. Good thing this place is huge.

Soon, I was laying on a comfy bed.

I took out the journal of my deceased mother's and looked at the maps. I kept flipping pages until I saw one empty page. I wrote on it.

_' I found a lost city. I have a place to stay as well. I just can't shake off the feeling that I've been here before.'_ I took my time writing until it got dark.

I put the journal back in my backpack turned off the lights and headed to bed.

**Time Skip, Morning**

I yawned. Same dream, again.

I look outside the beautiful city and get dressed.

I wore my red dress that reached up to my knees.

I wore a mini black jacket and brown boots. I took my favorite black and blue headphones and put them on. The next thing I know I was out exploring the city.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

"Agh... Mayumi! I don't want to!"

"You have to! It's the king's orders!"

"Humph."

"Your sister has to go too."

"My sisters here?"

"Mhm."

"Fine!"

"Thank you. We'll be heading there tomorrow."

I watch as Mayumi left the palace.

"Atsumi..." I whispered quietly to myself in my room.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Sis!" I said with a smile.

I turned off the lights and took a nap for a bit.

**Mayumi's P.O.V ( The cloaked person )**

"This is gonna be so hard..." I said under my breath.

I looked around searching for Atsumi.

"She should be out here... How hard could it be..."

I looked up at the crowd in front of me.

"I have second thoughts."

I saw a hint of black and blue.

"Atsumi!" I yelled out.

She turned around.

"Huh?"

Oh yeah, she doesn't notice me. Not in my cloak.

"H-Hi! The king has requested you to go on a mission with me and Emiko tomorrow."

"Eh, I think you got the wrong person...?"

"N-No! Just, meet me at the center palace tomorrow at 10:00. Me, the King, and Emiko will be there!"

"E-"

I interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I got to go now! Bye!"

I left and headed to the center palace.

"S-Sir?"

"Yes Mayumi?"

"Atsumi will be here."

"Good. The mission starts tomorrow. Here is the request."

He handed me a paper.

"Thank you." I bowed down and continued. "I have a question though. Why me?"

"You have to take them to Daichi that's why. Atsumi may not remember, and that is why."

"Y-Yes Sir." I bowed down again.

"Take them to Ryukki Kingdom. You will join with them as well."

Those few words sent a shiver down my spine.

"R-Ryukki K-Kingdom?" I said slowly turning myself around.

He just nodded as a response.

I nodded back.

I opened up the gate doors.

Looking down at the request paper, I frowned.

" Ryukki... Kingdom. I haven't been there in a while..." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if its short and crappy :| I kinda rushed! If I have a lot of reviews by Saturday I could make another chapter! Thanks for reading! Follow or review please! Feel free to send me any ideas or questions!**


End file.
